En mitad de la nada
by levadura
Summary: Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Si alguien le preguntara, podría decir con mucha tranquilidad que los primeros instantes en los cuales enfrentas a la muerte no son tormentosos, ni traumáticos. De hecho, son bastante silenciosos.
1. Sólo Cenizas

**Mitad de la Nada.**

**Personaje/Pareja:** platónico, nunca consumado, pero MUY fuerte **8059/5980**, OneSided 5927, pseudo-5986 (AKA GokuHaru; sí, het MWHAHAHAHAH), Y una NO TAN muy leve implicación -si tienen imaginación - de Squalo/80.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no es mío, ni niguno de sus personajes, qué tristeza. :D

**Advertencias/Notas:** Muerte (opcional). ANGST. GAYNESS. * AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gokudera es católico (en mi imaginación :D). Si esto se llamara de otra forma sería "_Memoirs of a MAFIAMAN_" courtesy of a fangirl. Si alguien lo lee *cheers*. Bah. Bueno. **Mi primer multicapítulo de KHR!. YAY**.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sólo cenizas.  
**

_Only Ashes – Something Corporate._

Si alguien le preguntara, podría decir con mucha tranquilidad que los primeros instantes en los cuales enfrentas a la muerte no son tormentosos, ni traumáticos.

De hecho, son bastante silenciosos.

Gokudera piensa que quizás ésta es la paz que las personas buscan en su vida cotidiana, agobiados por el constante ruido, exasperados por tener tan poco espacio para sí mismos, tan poco tiempo para vivir.

Particularmente, en este momento de lucidez que le acomete con tanta fiereza, piensa que el ruido y ese fastidio, es también un escape.

Este silencio le hace enfrentarse a sí mismo, cara a cara. No hay nada que permute esta tranquilidad, mas que sus juicios.

Y ahora, que no tiene nada más que sentir, nada que pensar, se acuerda de cosas.

No es que quiera, es casi automático. Los momentos se aparecen en ráfagas.

Piel, tabaco, un vestido de bodas, una gabardina, un autobús escolar, el piano… recorren una y otra vez su mente.

Desmemoriado no era.

Y ése era el problema.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

Un día antes de volver a la u, publico esto *llorido*. Muchísimas gracias a **Zelfa**, mi bella y valiente beta-reader que checó esto por mi. Tiene unos D18 buenísimos que pueden leer en su LJ. (YAY por los D18). O si están en el fandom de Naruto, visítenla, ¡CORRAN!


	2. IOU

**Disclaimer**: NADA de KHR! es mío.

**Notas previas**: LOL. ¿Tan malo fue?

* * *

**En Mitad de la nada.**

**Capítulo 2: IOU.  
**

_IOU – Metric._

_Las cosas se complican. _

- Desde siempre han estado complicadas, Gokudera-kun - Tsuna arguye con un susurro mientras le da una segunda ojeada a los papeles entre los que se sumerge su escritorio. El lugar rebosa de documentos innecesarios, según Gokudera, y le admira esto porque sabe que a pesar que el décimo piense lo mismo, se lo toma con calma y sonríe mientras revisa tanta _mierda burocrática sin sentido._

- Lo siento, Juudaime, creo que pensé en voz alta.

A Tsuna se le escapa una risita. Una de las de antes. Delicada, con despreocupación. Gokudera se siente como una florecilla a la que se le suben los colores a la cara.

A los pétalos, más bien.

- Gokudera-kun, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

El susodicho se pasa una mano por el cabello y se aligera el nudo de la corbata. Se siente desnudo ante la fugaz pero indudablemente inquisitiva mirada del castaño.

- Pero… Juudaime…

No necesita más que ver esa expresión paternal para saber que tiene total conocimiento sobre qué le pasa a cada uno de sus subordinados. Tsuna deja las formas y los documentos a un lado y encara totalmente a Gokudera. Se reclina en su silla. Gokudera opina que se ve más hermoso que nunca con el traje, la gabardina y los años. Si estuviera seguro que no le molestara a Tsuna (lo cual seguramente haría), se arrodillaría ante él y le prometería… ¡No! le rogaría que lo dejara seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo o que lo dejara irse con él a la muerte, o a Plutón o a donde fuera necesario.

- Yamamoto llegó ayer en la noche. Ha estado extraño. Desde antes de marcharse.

Pero el jodido Yamamoto se podía ir a la mierda. Junto con el maldito de Squalo.

- ¿No tienes idea qué le pueda suceder Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera aprieta los dientes.

- No sé, Juudaime - y no disimula el desagrado ni para Tsuna, pero es que sus instintos y sus emociones son tan traicioneras que se reflejan en su rostro sin que lo quiera.

De igual manera Sawada se iba a terminar enterando.

- Oh - el castaño mira hacia el techo y se mece en la silla. Junta las manos. Considera que no es apropiado, pero inteligentemente cambia de tema. - ¿Y cómo va todo con Haru?

A Gokudera se le esconde el enojo de repente. Quizás se le escapa, no importa; ahora siente algo distinto. ¿Excitación, culpa, tristeza?

- Bien, supongo.

Con una voz medio quebrada intenta restarle importancia, dejar de lado lo que realmente quiere decir. Sabe que el jefe sabe. Gokudera dice: así como el tiempo es dinero, saber es poder. Y poder era el segundo nombre del décimo.

A pesar del poder, no ignora que Tsuna valoraría en sobremanera que le dijera lo que pasa para ayudarlo. Pero simplemente no puede. No puede y ya.

- ¿Algo más que quieras comentar Gokudera-kun? - ahora el castaño se reclina sobre la mesa, semi-atendiendo de nuevo la papelería. Su _mano derecha _agradece que le retire la apacible mirada oscura, pues siente como si le fuera a mentir.

- No... nada, Jefe. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

- Ah, sí. ¿Podrías preguntarle a Yamamoto-kun sobre los reportes de la misión? Lo típico, la documentación de rutina, las formas D1 y D18. Ayer no pudo venir, por su recuperación, y olvidé por completo preguntarle a Basil-kun para que los recogiera hoy.

Gokudera asiente con la cabeza, fingiendo resolución, a pesar de la inutilidad de esto.

- Ah, qué descuido de mi parte. Olvidé que tienes pendiente _ese _papeleo administrativo (_gracias por hacerlo, yo he intentado rehuir toda la tarde de él y ah… me salvas la vida Gokudera-kun, no se lo comentes a Reborn, por favor…),_ así que mejor no te preocupes por eso. Mañana a primera hora le pediré a Basil-kun que vaya por él, si es que Yamamoto-kun no desobedece y llega aquí primero (_era justamente lo que quería evitar, pero ya sabes cómo es…_). Descansa y prepárate para la misión, por favor.

Ese mismo día, a pesar de todo, fue a la recámara del maldito Yamamoto. Y se dejó abrazar no sólo materialmente, sino también por sus sentimientos. Los besos eran demasiado como para permitirlos y el moreno lo sabía, pero el sostenerlo en sus brazos era mucho más de lo que el italiano le hubiera concedido en el pasado, por eso se conformaba.

La traición era una de las pocas cosas que alarmaba de una manera demencial a Yamamoto y la idea de obtener su felicidad a costa de la de Haru -y del mismo hombre de ojos verdes- era algo que no se podía permitir cargar. Agradecía profundamente que Gokudera le permitiera acercarse.

- ¿Por qué, Hayato? - le preguntaba, permitiéndose la intimidad cuando el menor hacía la finta de marcharse con las formas en la mano. - Explícame cómo terminamos así - imploraba, paciente.

Hayato permanecía callado como si no valiera la pena hablar sobre el tema. Finalmente, cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, sin aparente culpa ni pena, espetaba:

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas en el mundo real. No quieras tener una explicación para todo.

¿Mundo real?

¿Qué era el mundo real?

¿Cuál era su mundo real?

Gokudera recuerda las noches después de esos encuentros furtivos.

Abraza a Haru cuando llega, temblando, con la culpa carcomiéndolo. No por lo que no hizo pero tuvo oportunidad de hacer, sino porque eso que no cometió, -por poco correcto que fuera- era lo que deseaba. Haru le devuelve el abrazo en la memoria.

Y ahora sí hay besos, ósculos legítimos y roces completamente morales.

Gokudera piensa que Haru huele bien, que se siente bien, pero que nada ni nadie podría tenerlo tan cerca como lo tiene Yamamoto. Con el tiempo él ha aprendido a leerlo, a interpretarlo y ese conocimiento que el otro tiene de él, esa desnudez emocional le agrada. Siempre le ha gustado mantener esa máscara de rudeza bárbara frente a las personas, no obstante sentirse indefenso frente al Jefe y ahora frente a su compañero lo tiene bastante cómodo.

- ¿Recuerdas esa vez? - Takeshi se toca la cicatriz de la barbilla. - Cuando peleábamos contra Gamma en el bosque.

- Cuando ese maldito se nos atravesó.

- ¿Hibari-san?

- No menciones al desgraciado. Podría aparecer.

- Dejando a Hibari-san de lado ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el bosque?

- ¿Qué? ¿Era alguna tontería sobre béisbol?

- No, por supuesto que no. Estoy seguro que lo recuerdas.

Silencio.

- Te quiero, Hayato.

Silencio.

- ¿No vas a contestar nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Lo que sientes.

- No siento nada.

- ¿De verdad no sientes nada?

- No, son mariconadas.

- ¿Me dejarías abrazarte?

- No, insulso.

Gokudera agradece que igualmente lo hiciera. Lo más triste de todo es saber que nunca estaba presente la lucha o la resistencia que el cabeza hueca hubiera deseado. Quizás la frialdad del pálido hombre le doliera más que lo que hubiera dolido el rechazo.

El sexo con Miaru se hacía casi como un juego para Gokudera. No era mentira cuando hacían el amor, pues él no era buen mentiroso y con el tiempo había aprendido a quererla. Tenía la idea arraigada que con determinación todo se podía lograr. Pero si el amor de Haru era un juego -reglamentario sin embargo, voluntario-, entonces, pensaba con vergüenza franca, el amor de Yamamoto había sobrepasado ya los límites del juego y se había convertido en algo prescrito, obligatorio y necesario.

¿O era al revés?

El matrimonio, lleno de placeres sencillos se estaba convirtiendo la prisión y a la vez el desfogue de Gokudera. (¿Quizás había estado perdiendo la paciencia para el juego laberíntico que era el compromiso?).

- Te quiero. Eres el obstáculo más grande con el que me he encontrado.

- Pienso lo mismo - replicaba con una sonrisa a la morena.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre… ¿todo?

- ¿Me quieres?

- Sabes que sí.

- ¿Mucho?

- Mucho.

- Bah, Hayato - exclamaba Haru cansinamente y decepcionada - eres italiano, se supone que deberías decir con extrema dramatización: Sí, hasta la luna y las estrellas, ni las flores se comparan con tu belleza.

- Oh, por favor, ¿de verdad en tu pequeña cabeza de mujer llegas a concebir esa clase de cosas estúpidas?

- Claro. Y no son cosas estúpidas. Los sueños son sueños. Me da tristeza que en la realidad no te quites el orgullo para decirme que realmente me quieres.

- Si me quitara el orgullo…

_Me quitaría las penas. _Gokudera no responde y Haru lo mira y dice con la misma voz, un tanto represora:

- Lo sé, dejarías de ser tú. Ya has cambiado bastante desde que éramos adolescentes. Con tenerte aquí, así, me conformo - se estira y lo besa.

Le gustaría decir lo que ella quiere escuchar, pero prefiere sonreír a su esposa y guardar silencio antes que mentir abiertamente.

_Si me quitara el orgullo_, piensa Gokudera con seriedad.

_Estaría con ese imbécil._

_

* * *

_

Say you've been with me this whole time. _Dí que has estado todo este tiempo conmigo_.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a **Zelfa **por el beteo. ;___; lkfklajdas. _**Go read her**_! Léanla, AHORA. Gracias por leer. D: Y a los que comentaron el capítulo pasado, LOL. Los amo. Casémonos.


	3. Comunión

**Disclaimer**: NADA de KHR! es mío.

**Notas previas**: asdas.

* * *

**En Mitad de la nada.**

**Capítulo 3: Comunión.  
**

_Communion – Aesma Daeva._

Si Haru no se hubiera visto tan hermosa esa noche quizá se hubiera arrepentido.

_Gokudera se coge el pecho y tose.  
_

Si Haru no se hubiera visto tan bella esa noche quizá…

_Quizá…_

Quizá se hubiera fugado con el _(robado al)_ décimo.

_Y sonríe._

Gokudera llega al altar y se santigua como buen católico. Entonces la ve, hermosa, perfecta. Es el inmaculado retrato de la mujer que nunca tuvo durante su desarrollo (pues consideraba a Bianchi un estorbo) y piensa con probidad casi pueril que ésta es una de las decisiones más acertadas que ha tomado en su vida.

El décimo es padrino y aunque no sabe mucho de esto, ni comprende las tradiciones católico-apostólico-romanas, entiende que pronto tendrá que acostumbrarse y recibe estas influencias espirituales extranjeras de muy buena gana. De vez en cuando, junto a una despistada Kyouko, miran de reojo y con cierto asombro la figura que representa la crucifixión, no sin un poco de aversión.

En la iglesia no hay muchas personas, pero tampoco están las pocas que Gokudera hubiera querido.

Le da un escalofrío cuando ve a un Hibari oculto en una esquina y un dúo escandaloso (además de una tímida mujer) dispuestos a saltarse la ceremonia para ir directamente por la comida y el vino. Haru hubiera invitado a mitad de la escuela y a sus viejos compañeros de universidad, pero muy pocos estaban dispuestos a viajar hasta Italia y muchos menos encarar a los subnormales de la "_famiglia_" del novio.

Así que, estaban completos. _Demasiado completos, _se lamenta Gokudera.

_"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti."_

Amén.

_Y ahora, en su lecho de muerte se persigna de nuevo. El perdón es lo que hace al católico. ¿Sería descarado pedir perdón en estos momentos?_

Durante la ceremonia no hubo contratiempos. ¿Por qué habría de haberlos? Haru y él se miraron a los ojos y se juraron fidelidad eterna. Se prometieron amor, pureza.

Se comprometieron a dar todo aquello que Gokudera no podía proporcionarle y sin embargo, convencido de ser otro hombre, ofreció a cambio de una entrega absoluta.

Y se besaron.

La recepción fue sencilla -a petición de los novios-, a cargo del Juudaime y Kyouko, por supuesto. Dino, magnánimo, como de costumbre, -e inconforme con la sobriedad de la velada- había convidado la ostentosa y particular cena _(¡Cavallone, esto es un banquete romano!_).

Haru se deshacía en agradecimientos complacientes a las descompuestas voces del Dr. Shamal y Bianchi (ebrios) y la de sus padres que parecían pavo-reales.

Gokudera, a pesar de su rostro de pocos amigos, no pudo evitar a un efusivo Dino que lo abrazó junto a una muy emocionada y constipada I-pin. Todo esto no acabó sino hasta que Hibari hizo su aparición (alejado, como de costumbre) y provocó que tanto el rubio italiano como la mujer china se miraran descontentos.

Sólo faltaba una molestia; el blanco muchacho lo buscó con la mirada. Hasta Spanner, aunque algo reticente, había aparecido y -con timidez- alcanzado a ofrecer su obsequio (_Es más que un horno de microondas. Estos botones de aquí son para… ¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo supieron?_) . ¿Pero entonces…? ¿Dónde estaba _él_?

La pregunta se contestó por sí misma a mitad de la velada con el arribo de los Varia. Belphegor fue el primero en aproximarse, secundado por Fran, con una botella de vino (_Costosísimo, de importación… ¡Qué oprobioso, para ser Capo Bastone de Vongola! ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaría envenenado?_) en la mano.

- Tardaste mucho. Qué pena y desperdicio. _Shishishi_. Siempre pensé que te ibas por _el otro lado_.

- Jódete.

No entendía por qué, pero _él_ estaba con ellos.

Squalo estaba con _él_, más exactamente. Y de verdad, _no entendía_ bien por qué, pero no le gustaba.

- ¡Gokudera! - mas no tuvo mucho tiempo de meditarlo o ladrar sobre ello ya que el abrazo que Yamamoto le había brindado había sido sorpresivo, envolvente y cálido.

- Estúpido - murmuró el más joven- llegaste muy tarde. Pensé que no vendrías.

- ¿A tu boda? - risita. - Pero si tú mismo me lo pediste. ¿Cómo habría de negarme?

- Cállate.

La celebración se puso más majadera con la noche y los tragos, porque para cuando acordaba, Lambo estaba bailando sobre una mesa con Ryohei y Ken intentaba fallidamente hacer que Chrome se levantara de su silla.

Gokudera ya no soportaba el ruido, así que salió de la sala sin que -supuestamente- nadie lo notara, planeando fumarse uno bueno (uno Toscano, más precisamente). Se sentía medio estúpido llevándose a la boca una pieza de tabaco de tan exorbitante precio, ya que su costumbre eran los baratos.

Pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Habían sido un obsequio.

Uno estúpidamente lujoso.

Y con la primera inhalada tuvo que admitir que también uno muy agradable.

Hasta que… escuchó eso.

- ¿Sabes, pedazo de mierda? Tú… - las palabras se hacían más difusas, más extrañas. Gokudera no logra recordarlas todas. O quizás no quiere recordarlas.

- ¿Eso piensas? - hubo una risa sardónica y mordacidad- Yo no necesito nada de esto.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez se percate de lo que siente tu marica corazón? ¿De lo que has convalecido por él estos años? No me llenes los oídos de esas ridiculeces, escoria.

- ¿Lo dices por ti? No hables de lo que no sabes. Él está consciente. Yo nunca le he ocultado lo que significa para mí.

- ¿No hizo nada para evitar esta mierda a pesar de ello?

- Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que crees.

La risa que Gokudera percibió después hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del brazo. - No me hagas reír _más_ con esas imbecilidades. Las cosas nunca son complicadas. Los seres humanos las convierten en puterías innecesariamente complicadas. Justo ahora podríamos estar en otro antro de mierda, pero ¿sabes? Te gusta hacer esto más jodidamente difícil.

- No hables como si me conocieras.

- No es sobre yo conociéndote. Es sobre tú reconociendo que esta mierda de fidelidad hacia él no funciona. No funciona porque una puta decisión es una puta decisión y él ha tomado la suya.

Algunos minutos después de susurros (y probablemente acalorada discusión) Gokudera se agazapó contra la pared para dejar pasar a un hombre de cabello largo que le dirigió con sorna un: "Ah, pero si eres tú"

Gokudera se limitó a darle otra calada a su puro, inexpresivo.

- ¡Hey! - y sólo se dignó a tornar su cabeza cuando el cabezota japonés le llamó, intentando ocultar la herida con una semi-sonrisa.

- Ese imbécil de Superbia Squalo nunca me ha agradado.

Yamamoto rió, despreocupado.

- Ambos tienen muchas cosas en común. Quizás es por eso que no combinan.

Gokudera miró ceñudo al moreno.

- ¿Eso crees? No deberías compararme con tal deshecho de persona.

Y el espadachín arguyó, con una tranquilidad alegre:

- Pero claro que son parecidos. Ambos son muy fogosos.

- ¿Fogosidad? ¿Eso es todo? Entonces la descripción se adecuaría más a Sasagawa.

- No es lo mismo. - El beisbolista concluyó, con dictamen inquebrantable. - Además - un gesto pícaro se asomó entre las líneas faciales del hombre - Ambos guardan un respeto… no, una admiración casi obsesa por sus superiores...

- ¡Eso es irrelevante!

- Ambos usan lo peor de su vocabulario. Tienen una forma muy ruda de expresarse… y ese acento cuando hablan italiano. ¿De dónde es, Nápoles?

- Sicilia, bestia.

- Jajaja. ¡Estaba cerca! No he hablado aún del físico. El color de su cabello y su piel…

- ¿Cerca? - Gokudera lo cortó con hosquedad - Ni con una cosa… ni con la otra.

Después de un silencio que el menor apreció sobremanera, Yamamoto comenzó, con seriedad.

- Lo siento mucho.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

- ¿Por…?

Takeshi lo miró con incredulidad.

- Por todo esto… no tenías por qué haberlo escuchado.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver.

Yamamoto permaneció silencioso ante la parquedad del otro hombre. Gokudera apagó el puro con tanta fuerza que se quemó un dedo. En esta clase de circunstancia encontraba tanta sinceridad grosera y a pesar de querer escuchar todo lo que su compañero tenía que… ¿confesar? se dirigió elusivo, hacia dentro.

- Espera.

El italiano se detuvo, con precisión infinitesimal.

- Sólo quería decirte que…

Gokudera ignoró la sensación de su estómago cuando lo miró y se tragó el nerviosismo cuando el otro se hizo más próximo. No alcanzó a verlo bien por la poca luz, pero pudo jurar que tenía la voz quebrada.

- Que seas feliz. Muy feliz.

Yamamoto tomó a su compañero de las manos con tanta fuerza esa vez, que Hayato recuerda haberlas tenido amoratadas. Apenas había decidido agradecerle, ya con las vísceras blandas, cuando un suspiro lo cortó:

- Squalo-san y yo comentábamos que…

No fue tan rápido, ahora que lo piensa. Pero debió haberlo sido para su desafortunado compañero, que remembra tristemente con expresión confusa.

Gokudera sacudió las manos, se dio la media vuelta y entró al salón.

Fuuta lo recibió con urgencia.

- Gokudera-san, Haru-chan te ha estado buscando y… - pausa - ¿sucede algo? Tus manos están temblando.

- Nada - el mayor resolvió con aspereza, deteniéndose a observarlas. - No pasa nada.

Gokudera está seguro que Fuuta nunca se tragó la mentira, pues a pesar de ser tan joven nunca podría haberlo tratado de ingenuo o estúpido. Sin embargo, piensa Gokudera, quizás el adolescente pudo inferir algo de la sombra de Yamamoto tras la puerta translúcida, que yacía inmóvil con las manos en el pecho.

* * *

Domine: et lux perpetua luceat eis. _Dios: que la luz eterna los ilumine._

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Las lyrics de esta canción de Aesma Daeva son parte de un Réquiem (del Roman Catholic Requiem Mass, lo cual no sé ni de juego cómo se traduzca). D: rulz por siempre. Es ghei como a veces las cosas se dan como lo deseas. LOL, Pero yo les deseo lo mejor. Gracias a Naru Nishihara (asdasd, mi primera, GRACIAS!), Chetzahime (sí, soy de Reborn!espfics :D Gr-gr-gracias), **ZELFA **(a la cual DEBEN leer, mil gracias por el review, sdasdj *sonrojo*) y Akira :D (LOL, Gracias, muy feliz de que te gusten *sob*). D: Uhm. Qué opinan de mi inexistente latín. LOL, diccionarios web. *Se pone a hacer tarea*.**  
**


	4. Todo lo que Tuvimos

**Disclaimer**: Ni lo que pienso, ni lo que sé; es mío. Mucho menos Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es mío sólo aquello que siento.

**Advertencias**: -DIVISO, un 8059 SEÑOR! -Así es, Smith. Así es...

* * *

**En Mitad de la Nada**

**Capítulo 4:Todo lo que tuvimos  
**

_Everything We Had - The Academy Is..._**  
**

Había descubierto la belleza femenina mudando la adolescencia, sufriendo los primeros atisbos de la temprana adultez.

El Jefe y Yamamoto habían estado jodiendo -en todo el sentido de la palabra- sobre las mujeres y el porno -el primero de una manera muy respetuosa y el segundo de forma infantil- desde hacía rato y Gokudera aceptaba con cierta vergüenza que él aún no alcanzaba a entender el sentido lúdico de tales actividades.

La anatomía femenina le causaba cierto sonrojo y quizás un poco de pudor ajeno. Y a lo mejor, un tanto, se sentía cohibido por las suaves formas que tenían los pechos y los muslos y probablemente también las caderas.

Esa ocasión, en el verano de sus diecisiete años (dieciocho, en menos de un mes) en una visita a la playa, se percató que ciertamente había cambiado un tanto. Bajo una sombrilla, resguardado de Bianchi y sus efectos y un par de niños hiperactivos, no pudo evitar notar que bueno… _las dos estúpidas mujeres_…

- Se están poniendo buenas ¿verdad? - recitó Yamamoto, tomando lugar a su lado.

Gokudera lo calló, de un codazo - Como si me importara.

Sin embargo, había de admitir que había caído tan bajo como el zoquete.

Esa noche la cena en la playa fue proveída por el décimo, cortesía de su madre y el absurdo de su padre. Haru estaba contentísima con poder alimentar a Tsuna, así que se abrió lugar entre éste y _su mano derecha_, esperando represalias del segundo.

Gokudera recuerda haberse sentido bastante azorado por el contacto de piel contra piel que tuvo con la muchacha. Evoca la sensación de su carne estremeciéndose, de los vellos en el brazo erizándosele del puro placer y que junto con la suavidad femínea, había alcanzado a percibir el aroma que exudaba de su cabello. Lo único que hizo, inseguro, fue apartarse de su camino carraspeando con molestia.

Haru extrañada de la falta de reacción de su explosivo compañero, concluyó que quizá Gokudera había madurado un poco.

En lo que restó de su viaje, Haru buscó la cercanía de Gokudera, ya fuera en el transporte o durante la caminata. Estaba intrigada por el repentino cambio y quería enterarse si esto había sido sólo un accidente o si él realmente era otra persona.

Lo que observó la dejó anonadada y obsesionada (como era típico en ella).

El mitad italiano, entre nervioso e inseguro, evadió con cierto disimulo la compañía de la muchacha, cuidándose de no sobre-reaccionar. Así transcurrió el viaje, al menos por parte de los dos adolescentes, de muy tranquila manera.

Al llegar, todos se despidieron y partieron por rumbos disímiles y fue en ese justo momento, cuando las luces mercuriales eran su único vigía, el colérico joven ya no pudo ocultar más sus instintos y encaró a Haru:

- ¿¡Ahora qué quieres, estúpida mujer?!

No había sido agresivo, ni fulminante.

Haru permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decirle. - ¿Eso es todo? - inquirió estupefacta.

El muchacho suspiró, agraviado.

- Lo siento mucho si esperabas más.

- No - contestó ella, negando con la cabeza. - Creo que… has cambiado Gokudera-san. Y eso me sorprende.

Uno se la pasa no comprendiendo cosas y entendiéndolas cuando tiene mejor razonamiento. Y ésta fue una de ellas: Su corazón latió desenfrenado al verla marcharse.

Gokudera supo entonces que ya no eran los mismos.

Las cosas fueron buenas después de eso.

Se encontraban y se saludaban con distancia y sin miramientos, pero indudablemente con urbanidad. Haru había aprendido a tolerar "_¡La MANO DERECHA de USTED, JUUDAIME!_", como le gustaba llamarse, y él a _"¡TU FUTURA ESPOSA, TSUNA-SAN!"._ Habían aprendido a vivir el uno con el otro y esto a Tsuna le complacía. Lo cual complacía a Haru y Gokudera.

Un día como de esos tantos el usual saludo de ambos pareció alargarse, hablando sobre Italia, economía y las diferencias históricas entre la Cosa Nostra y la Camorra.

Y ese día ambos concluyeron que ni el uno, ni el otro, era del todo desagradable.

Un día (¿catorce de febrero?) Haru se presentó ante él con chocolates, pidiéndole salir. A Gokudera se le subieron los colores a la cara y estuvo a punto de negárselo violentamente, pero viéndola tan determinada y fuerte, como el décimo; le tuvo que decir que sí.

La primera cita fue extraña. A pesar de saber cómo comportarse con Haru, no podía eliminar de su carácter el mal genio y terminó -casi- golpeando a un mesero. Miaru tuvo que reírse de la expresión aterrorizada del gerente cuando salían del falso y terrible -según el muchacho- restaurante de comida italiana.

Terminaron en la comida china.

A ninguno le importó y más relajados, se rieron a sus anchas del incidente.

A la hora de despedirse, después de encaminar a la joven a su casa, Gokudera quiso aplicar lo que había visto en _una de esas absurdas películas italianas de romance que lo hacían vomitar cuando Bianchi las ponía y las veía con Romeo_.

Pero cuando quiso acercarse para besarla, el Sr. Haru abrió la puerta de la casa como bólido y lo ahuyentó.

A pesar de que no recuerde bien el lugar, ni la fecha, ni la hora de su primer beso con Haru; sí puede acordarse de que fue excitante. El segundo, adictivo.

Los demás arrebatados. Ahí su descubrimiento de los encantos femeninos. Los senos, las piernas, las caderas. Ahora todo tomaba sentido en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, ninguno de sus besos con Haru los tiene tan tatuados en la memoria como el primer y único beso con Yamamoto.

Había sido tiempo antes, mucho tiempo antes de lo suyo con Haru. Hacía tanto, que lo había intentado ocultar. Pero ahí lo tenía, presente; a pesar de entrar en la categoría de deshecho, junto con el piano. Y esto, esta imagen, es lo que siempre le molestaba cuando paseaba de la mano de Haru y veía ocasionalmente a Yamamoto.

¿Quince años son suficientes para hablarle a alguien de amor? ¿Cuándo es que los niños empiezan a dejar de lado la inexperiencia propia de la infancia y empiezan a pensar en las relaciones sentimentales (quizás aún de una manera idealizada) y en todos los placeres que estos conllevan?

¿Su descubrimiento de Haru había sido, a lo mejor, el salto de su ignorancia pueril tardía a las vicisitudes de la adolescencia, de una semi-adultez?

¿Pero cuándo era que Takeshi se había dado cuenta de él? ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Me dejarías besarte?

Lo había susurrado muy bajo, quizás no tanto con la intención de que nadie escuchara, sino evitando importunar a cualquier persona durmiente en el autobús. Era tarde, el viaje del curso se había prolongado demasiado y habían tenido que esperar a que el encargado arreglara un acuerdo con otro transporte. El cabezota había terminado compartiendo asiento con él y Reborn se las había arreglado para que Tsunayoshi terminara en calzoncillos junto con Sasagawa Kyouko.

- ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

Ambos estaban cerca, muy cerca. Los asientos eran lo suficiente angostos para eso. Hayato intentaba verle el rostro, pero con la poca luz no atinó más que escuchar una risita reprimida.

- Sólo estaba pensando…

- ¿En que estás… malo del seso?

- No… - risas - en que me gustaría estar así, contigo, siempre.

Gokudera no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Qué? No me jodas, idiota.

- No, de verdad – pidió el adolescente, cada vez más cerca. – Sólo uno.

A pesar de negarlo repetidas veces, cuando el aliento del beisbolista le rozó el labio, Gokudera no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

- No – repitió, enojado.

El mundo ya no estaba. Sólo estaban los labios de Yamamoto. Y su cuerpo tan cerca, pero tan próximo, que era incómodo. La cruz en su pecho se le clavaba con un dolor incandescente. No recuerda ni lengua, ni saliva, sólo respiración y palpitaciones. Latidos que se aceleraban.

Gokudera obvió la inexperiencia de ambos, por la forma tan repentina en que se distanciaron. Yamamoto murmurando un "Gracias" entre respiraciones entrecortadas (probablemente de excitación) y a sí mismo derrumbándolo del asiento, con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Everything we had... is no longer there. _Todo lo que tuvimos... ya no está ahí._

**TBC**

* * *

Gracias a Chetzahime y a mi beta **Zelfa**, LOL. Es el penúltimo capítulo. Falta uno y esto se acaba |D. YAY! Si algo no te gusta o te desagrada sobremanera._ Kill me virtually_ with your words, baby! Ohnoes.


	5. Extraño

¿Saben qué? No voy a tener tiempo de actualizar. Así que dejo el fic completo. La parte final D|. *Salta*

**Disclaimer**: No es mío, okay. NO ES MÍO. D| El fic sí.

**Advertencias**: Capítulo final. ¿Eso es una advertencia?

* * *

**En Mitad de la Nada**

**Capítulo 5: Extraño  
**

_Creep - Radiohead_**  
**

Gokudera recuerda con aprecio los días de verano en la casa de Juudaime.

Quizás no con tanta estima el calor del húmedo Japón (casi tan sofocante como el de la maldita Italia), pero sí con amor las celebraciones de la época que le hacían olvidarse de su pasado, de su presente y de lo que le esperaba.

Gokudera sabe que se miente a sí mismo cuando piensa a Takeshi como un trago amargo que hubiera preferido dejar en el olvido.

_El olvido traiciona, Gokudera. No hay nada más traicionero que una memoria que se empolva. Vuelve a veces, a ratos, cuando uno la piensa más enterrada y muerta. Vuelve en el momento más impreciso, cuando uno menos la necesita. Más bien cuando uno menos la quiere. Vuelve cuando menos tenemos el tiempo de arrepentirnos y cuando nos falta la oportunidad de actuar._

Gokudera se siente en este momento así; traicionado por los recuerdos. Traicionado por el subconsciente. Shamal nunca había estado tan en lo cierto. El pálido muchacho se mordería el labio antes de aceptarlo.

Y la sonrisa de Yamamoto es la memoria que lo asesina, la memoria que se le clava como la bala fría en su estómago. Un muchachito de catorce años con voz de púber y sonrisa cándida lo aprisiona entre remordimientos.

Y las lágrimas ya no son por el dolor. Ya no son por el Juudaime. Ahora son por él.

Como los días de verano son los más importantes en sus pensamientos (los más soleados, los más calurosos, los más divertidos, los recuerdos más bellos), también de ellos parten las remembranzas más oscuras, las imágenes que le gustaría enterrar por siempre.

Eran también los favoritos de Yamamoto. Comían sushi en su casa, iban a la piscina, se divertían sin tener las excesivas presiones que les confiere la edad, no había obligaciones en demasía; en esos momentos el noveno se encargaba de los trabajos más apremiantes, los más envolventes y los más peligrosos.

Había tiempo libre para improvisarle cartas de amor a Sasagawa, reírse de un sonrojado Tsuna, pelearse con el atolondrado de Lambo, reñir con un acelerado Ryohei y más importante y sobre todo, había tiempo de enamorarse.

Gokudera sabe que a pesar de que hubieran estado luchando encarnizadamente toda la vida, esto terminaría por suceder de alguna manera u otra… a pesar de que les hubiera faltado el tiempo, ellos se lo habrían buscado y lo habrían conseguido quizás del cajón más oscuro y recóndito del universo. Así funcionaba. No era un amor fabricado, como el que se había creado (intentado crear) con el matrimonio, ni tampoco uno hormonal y bullente de pasiones como el de todo adolescente. De todas maneras si así hubiera sido ¿No le había ya durado demasiado esa fiebre de hormonas?

Catorce años, alto, flacucho. Tenía esa clase de delgadez alargada la cual denota en los muchachos un crecimiento innecesariamente rápido, que seguramente llegó apenas cruzó el umbral de la adolescencia.

A Gokudera a veces eso le daba envidia. Deseaba, -_aunque quizás no lo sabía-_ como cualquier chico de su edad, ser más largo y ancho. Tener más cuerpo y dejar de ser el enjuto y oh-listo-pero-débil Gokudera-kun. Esto melló su autoestima durante algunos años, aún de mayor, sobre todo cuando Juudaime asignaba los encargos y las primeras misiones; pues siempre eran para Yamamoto: _Yamamoto-kun ve allá. Yamamoto-dono, acu-yá. _

Le jodía.

En verdad le jodía.

Después se dio cuenta que ser la mano derecha implicaba compartir quizás tanto o más papeleo, estrategia y perorata como acción con el décimo.

Pero ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era el estúpido cabeza-de-bola-de-béisbol catorceañero. ¿O era quinceañero? ¿Sería que en esas épocas ya se acercaba a los quince? ¿O a los dieciséis?

A la mierda las edades.

Sólo recuerda dos cosas.

Una: la camisa de la escuela. El uniforme de Nanimori, más bien. Camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir que sinceramente consideraba horrible. Nunca le dio importancia en demasía, pero siempre lo pensó. Quizás también había evitado comentarlo para no iniciar rencillas con el guardián Vongola de la nube (¿sería de mala suerte recordar su nombre ahora?).

Dos: los ojos. Bueno, la barbilla; que sean tres cosas entonces.

Ya en serio, su rostro y su cuerpo entero.

Pues Gokudera piensa, y sonríe dolorosamente, que Yamamoto siempre tuvo la piel hermosa. Como las posaderas de un bebé. Aunque él tampoco sufriera mucho de problemas de acné, nunca tuvo un cutis tan perfecto como el de Yamamoto y mucho menos a su edad. Tenía la piel muy reseca, - por el tabaco, diría Bianchi - y a veces sufría de alguna u otra imperfección. A parte, la estatura imponente y elevada, la perfecta complexión y soportar 30 vueltas al campo con el mismo temple… lo aceptaba, eran cosas dignas de observarse.

Bueno, sí, tenía envidia del jodido de Yamamoto. Por eso, ese día de verano, que con tanto fervor fingido intenta olvidar, le traiciona. Pero no ahora, sino cada instante, cada momento. El recuerdo está ahí, infranqueable y ahora Gokudera admite que lo guarda con un recelo sólo comparable al del Can Cerberos y que cada que puede lo luce y lo admira, como uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

- Gokudera - le había dicho el moreno, alegre, con una expresión de suavidad absoluta que a Hayato se le antojaba como la perfecta para terminar su vida. El italiano se había limitado a dirigirle el rostro, con expresión iracunda, casi con intenciones de morderle, callarlo… quizás hasta ponerle un explosivo en la boca.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Nada sólo… - el beisbolista se había acercado peligrosamente, nariz a nariz y Gokudera al sentirse intimidado por la cercanía corporal, le había puesto la mano en la frente. Al espadachín se le había resbalado su risilla imbécil - pienso que realmente eres apuesto.

- ¿Qué demonios, pedazo de…?

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado (lo cual no iba a pasar nunca) él probablemente hubiera replicado que lo había tomado por sorpresa. El italiano estaba fuera de centro y tal cual era su corta de razonamiento y cuasi-animal forma de arreglar las cosas en esa clase de situaciones, se acercó con plenas intenciones de darle una buena vapuleada. Yamamoto reaccionó de inmediato y salió a flote su espíritu conciliador:

- No me lo tomes a mal - y Gokudera había retrocedido con la agitación de brazos de su compañero - Sólo es que… creo que tu color de ojos es increíble. Y he pensado que… - la memoria de Gokudera permite un sonrojo leve-. Y realmente pienso que tu piel es muy hermosa, casi como el de una chica. Siento que realmente eres apuesto, Gokudera…

- Bah, - Gokudera se mordería ahora no sólo el labio sino también la lengua. Jamás admitiría que le había gustado la mención de sus atributos y que quizás también le habían inflado el ego. - ¿crees que eso me importa? Es una de las cosas más estúpidas que hayas dicho.

Menos mal que Yamamoto era paciente al por mayor, casi hasta un extremo pasmoso. No habrían sobrevivido tanto tiempo juntos admite el menor, pues jamás hubiese podido menguar su personalidad irascible.

- ¿De verdad no te importa?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. Porque es una estupidez. Sólo la gente estúpida mira eso. Deberías de preocuparte de otras cosas, como tus múltiples entrenamientos o no sé, la escuela… Algo que valga la pena.

- ¿Es-estupidez? Gokudera… ¿Cómo lo haces?

A Hayato se le subió el arrepentimiento al rostro. La mirada atenta de Takeshi, fundiendo embeleso y admiración; denotaban que no tenía palabras. Su vocabulario no bastaba para nombrar lo totalmente fuera de serie que consideraba a "su amigo".

- Yo a veces me siento tan mal con mi apariencia, sólo a veces - risita - además no puedo evitar compararme contigo o con Tsuna-san, ambos son muy agradables. Tsuna-san es impresionante, pero creo que tú eres alguien que me sorprende aún más. Ustedes me exceden en habilidades. A veces me siento tan inútil a su lado.

Gokudera se sentó en la mesa; no, en la cama. Ahora se acordaba bien.

Era la habitación del décimo.

Yamamoto estaba abriendo su corazón a él y permitiendo que entrara. Casi como cuando luchaban con Gamma. Pero Gokudera era muy necio como para darse cuenta de detalles tan mínimos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡¿Sabes, idiota…?! ¡Esas cosas vacías no deberían molestarte en absoluto! ¡Eres de perfecta utilidad para el Juudaime y con eso tienes de sobra!

Yamamoto rió, entre triste y complacido y encaró a Gokudera.

- Gracias - concluyó, con un tono significativo. - Aún así, creo que eres muy guapo.

- No soy ninguna tonta mujer para que me digas esa clase de cosas.

Quizás pensaba que mostrarle abiertamente la espalda iba a ser lo suficientemente obvio para que Yamamoto infiriera que no quería continuar con eso.

No funcionó.

Sin embargo, cuando Yamamoto empezó de nuevo, agradeció que Tsuna, junto con una ruidosa e impertinente Haru irrumpieran en la habitación.

A Gokudera, en estos instantes de memorias y arrepentimientos, de verdad gustaría decirle a Yamamoto lo mucho que lo llegó a querer, lo mucho que lo llegó a desear. Le gustaría conservarlo por siempre como el púber ensoñador, que lo miraba con los ojos radiantes y una sonrisa sin perturbaciones.

Es demasiado recordar al Yamamoto afligido… al Takeshi resignado. Al hombre que se sentía culpable por amarlo. Si hubiera podido, a lo mejor hubiera compartido más tiempo. A lo mejor hubiera compartido más ilusiones.

Posiblemente le habría dado a entender que lo quería.

Pero no se podía ya.

Cuando los médicos especializados de Vongola llegan a auxiliarlo está por desfallecer. Tose sangre y ya no puede ponerse en pie; tiene bien claro que ya no es el joven portador del anillo de la tormenta que peleó contra Millefiore o que venció a Belphegor, a pesar de las cuchillas.

Pronto lo transportan y escucha voces difusas que no reconoce. Abre los ojos y lo único que ve es a Yamamoto. ¿O es Haru?

Le importa una mierda.

- Te… te…

Un siseo lo calla y se desmorona, aún con un poco de conciencia.

Siente unos labios junto a los suyos y ya no le importa quién es, sólo corresponde hasta donde le alcanza la fuerza.

Pasan unos segundos y jura que es él, lo puede sentir.

- Yo también.

Cuando ya no escucha nada (ni el barullo médico, ni los lloridos) abre los ojos.

Ambos, él y Yamamoto, tienen quince años y están en un autobús escolar, compartiendo un último y primer roce.

Su último y primer beso.

No sabe qué hacer. Sus quince años y falta de juicio le impiden actuar.

No hay propósito sexual, no hay fuerza.

Simplemente lo disfruta.

Hoy Gokudera sabe que tiene el poder de arreglar las cosas y lo abraza.

Yamamoto lo sujeta con fuerza, como para no soltarlo nunca.

Gokudera cierra los ojos y ya no se acuerda de nada.

* * *

I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control. I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice, when I'm not around. You're so very special, I wish I was special.

_No me importa si duele, quiero tener control. Quiero un cuerpo perfecto, quiero un alma perfecta. Quiero que te des cuenta cuando no estoy. Eres muy especial. Desearía ser especial._

* * *

**FIN**!

**Al fin!** *baila* LAME. Ya se acabó, es todo. Nada de Conti, plz. Quiero publicar siempre que tengo mierdas de tarea Y SÍ, tengo que escribir TRES ensayos. LOL ¿qué les pareció? Angsty y lame? LOL, lo sé. Lo escribí durante las vacaciones. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a **Zelfa **(en mi profile está su cuenta para que la lean), que lo leyó todo y corrigió, LOLS. Y a todas las que dejaron/dejarán comment. 3. D| DDDDDDDD: LOL el cap pasado olvidé agradecer a ohphooey. LULS.


End file.
